


Make Me

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Make Me

“Where did you get that?” Sam tried snatching the picture from your hand.

“Does it matter?”

“It was Nathan, wasn’t it? That bastard.”

“I think it’s cute.” You look at the picture of the two when they were younger. “I mean I knew you went there, but this picture is so precious.”

“Those aren’t some of my fondest memories. Come on, give it back.”

You ran to the other side of the room. “Make me.” You taunt him with the picture. To say you regretted your words would be a lie. You knew there was a chance he’d stoop to that to get the picture back and well, you weren’t going to stop him if he tried.

Within seconds Sam closed the distance between you both, “I said, give it back.” he whispers in your ear.

You bite your lip as his eyes fixate on yours. You gulp as he leans closer. “Do I have to beg?” His lips barely touch yours. You feel your knees shake and you let out a small whimper.

“How long do you think you can last?” He begins to suck on your neck, relishing in every one of your whimpers. You run your fingers through his hair and begin to grind up against him. You feel his stubble scrape against your neck as he runs his tongue along it. His hands are firmly planted on hips and his bulge against you. His hands slide to your pants where he begins to undo them. You breath quickens as you feel them loosen and feel them cascade down your legs. You kick them to the side and gasp as he hooks his fingers through the top of your panties and removes those too.

“Sam,” you moan.

“Are you going to give me back the picture?” He pulls back from your neck and meets your gaze.

“No.”

“Well, I guess I have to convince you some more.” You feel him cup your sex and you push down against his hand. He gives you a wolfish grin and runs a finger along your slit, until it settles on your clit.

“Oh God.”

“The picture.”

You shake your head. He captures your lips in his and darts his tongue into your mouth. He practically devours you as he slips a finger past your folds. You squeak as he hits your spot. Your legs begin to tremble as he slips in another finger.

He pulls away only long enough to pull the shirt off of you and unfasten your bra. He kisses his way down your body until he reaches your sex. He slips his fingers out and looks up at you as he sucks your juices off his fingers. He lifts your leg and nibbles on your inner thigh until he gets closer to your sex. He drapes your leg over his shoulder and leans in sucks on your clit until you’re practically putty in his hands. You buck up against him as he slips a finger in again.

“Captain.” You cover your mouth not expecting the word to escape your lips. You could feel his hum of approval as he begins to suck a bit harder. “Yes, Captain, like that.” It happens again, why can’t you stop yourself? You feel his fingers dig into your legs as he devours you. You’re about ready to drop the picture on the ground, but you know as soon as it touches the ground he’ll stop.

He looks back up at you and winks. You know what the wink means and you ready yourself. You begins to thrust his fingers in faster and faster assaulting your spot until you’re nails are digging into his shoulder and you’re screaming out Captain.

“I’m coming, Captain.”

“Atta girl.” He breaks away from your clit just enough to whimper. He runs the broad side of his tongue over your clit until you’re begging him to make you come.

“The picture.” He gives you that asshole smirk of his and you drop it. “See, how hard was that?” He stands back up and kisses you as he hits your spot repeatedly. You taste yourself on his tongue and it drives you mad.

“Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” You cry out as you come. He slowly removes his fingers and brings them to your lips. You suck on them slowly, wrapping your tongue around his calloused fingers. He moans and presses himself against you.

“See, how hard was that?” He slides his fingers out of your lips as he picks up the picture. “Hm, I actually like this picture. Maybe I should frame it.”


End file.
